The Prince of Darkness
by The Princess of Saiyans
Summary: Link and Kage are taking a walk through the woods, searching for Poes as they did seven years ago. Due to some events, the duo is faced by Dark Link, the Prince of Darkness, and he has plans for Kage. Link notices Dark Link's fondness of Kage, suddenly, they both are missing. Where have they gone? Do their disappearances correlate? Most Importantly, was Kage taken, or did she go?
1. The Lost Woods

(It angers me when I can't pronounce the main character's name so the pronnouncation for Kage is Kah-ghe, it means Shadow is Japaneese. :P Sayonara!)

"Yes, Link, I can totally see, I mean, it's only pitch black out." I say angrily, holding Biggoron's Sword out from me.

"Kage, no need for your sarcasm missy! Stay Villagent!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions!" I sigh, "And don't let us get lost!"

"Well, it IS the lost woods..."

"You grew up around here!" I yell, exasparated.

"Okay, okay..." He says, pushing his blonde hair behind his ear, hidden by his green hat.

We walk deeper into the woods, awaiting something to happen. Find a stray Poe, or fairy maybe. The sun is begining to set, casting a reddish orange tinge to the forest. I don't want to be out here after dark, in fear of the skull children, getting lost, and then becoming one of them...No lives, lost forever in the woods, hearing the same song over and over again for all eternity. I watch the trees and shrubbery, walking along the dirt trail. Epona trods along side us, mimicking our steps,the sound of her hoof beats puts me at ease.

"Look, a Poe!" Link whispers harshly. "You attack it, while I capture it."

"Got it." I whisper, moving behind the ghost, careful to not snap any twigs. Sneaking up behind the ghostly figure I know this to be one of the Royal Composer brothers from long ago, Sharp or Flat. Judging by how short and pudgy he is, I believe it to be the elder, Sharp. The redness of his robes assure me it's him. I lift Biggoron's sword above my head, ready to strike, Link stands to my side, holding the jar ready to capture the Poe's spirt. I bring the sword down, and the deceased composer turns and stabs me. Angrily, as blood spills out my arm, I slash at him, and Link is able to capture the spirit in a bottle.

"Kage..." Link mutters, looking at the blood spilling down my arm. "Here," He says, handing me the bottle. He walks over to Epona and grabs some bandages from her bags. He lifts my arm up and wraps the white material around my arm. It instantly turns red.

"Looks like The Hero of Time has a problem." A dark voice says.

Link's eyes widen in terror and he literally _throws_ me onto Epona. "I'll be fine, don't look back, just keep going." He says, handing me the reins.

"But Link-" But before I can finish my sentence, Epona dashes into the woods, as Link unsheathes the Master Sword.

"Woah, girl, hold on.." I say, pulling back on the reins. She slows to a stop and I turn to see a dark figure. He looks just like Link, only darker. His hat, tunic and boots are as black as night while his pants skin and hair are a light shade of grey, His eyes, however, are the an evil shade of red that seem to glow.

'Where is Link?' I wonder.

"Oh, that boy, who dares call himself a man?" He asks, walking towards me. I turn Epona around and stare him down.

"Who are you?" I ask, hiding the fear that should be in my voice. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He laughs a little and now stands before me. "Such a curious girl..curiousity killed the cat, you know."

"Shut up and answer my questions!" I demand, jumping off of Epona.

"How can I answer your question if I have to shut up?"

"FINE! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" I yell, getting fed up with his wit.

He scoffs. "I am Dark Link, The Prince of Darkness!" He smirks and steps foward, inches from my face. "As for your second question, I can read your mind, princess." He smiles and runs a finger across my face.

I try not to flinch at his touch, for fear of hurting his feelings, but does the Prince of Darkness have feelings? "Don't call me princess."

"Why? With all this demanding, you sure act like one. Like that whiny one, Zelda."

"How dare you speak ill of my friend!"

"See, you talk like one too."

''Shut up!"

An uneasy silence settles between us, and I remember Link.

"What happened to Link?"

"Oh, your boyfriend? He's passed out somewhere."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say, climbing onto the mare.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To find him." Epona sets off on a trot.

"Can I come?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, yes, I'm TOTALLY going to let the evil entity that knocked my best friend out help me rescue him." I roll my eyes.

He climbs onto Epona behind me, much to my distrust.

"You know," He whispers in my ear, "I never caught your name."

"It's Kage." I mutter.

He chuckles a little. ''Shadow...That's what I am."

Let me take these." He whispers, taking the reins. "Princesses shouldn't have to hold the reins."

"Jerk." I mutter, leaning against him as we ride to find Link.


	2. Finding Link

(Keese are bats and Skulltulas are sorta like spiders...with a skull like back, for anyone who hasn't played Zelda.)

Dark Link brushes my hair of my shoulder. "What happened?''

"I was attacked by a Poe, Sharp."

"I'll kill him!" He yells.

"You can't, he's already dead."

"Right." he says, laying his head on my good shoulder.

"How can I even trust you?" I ask.

"Well, look at you, you don't seem to have a problem leaning on me as we ride. I've got my arms around you, holding the reins, and you didn't even think that I could have a knife concealed in my sleeve and that I could easily stab you if I did. I'd say, you already trust me."

I let this sink in for a moment.. '_Why? What on Earth possesses me to trust this man.?_' I wonder.

_'I do.' _Says a voice in my head that's not my own.

'_Dark? Is that you?' _

_'Yes, you have quite interesting thoughts, princess.'_

I look to my shoulder to see him grinning devilishly at me.

'_Well, stop it!'_

_'And who are you to tell me what to do?'_

_'The owner of the thoughts you are violating!'_

"Dark Link! You quit reading my mind right this instant!"

He lets out a sigh. "Yes, princess, I won't read them no matter how interesting and personal they are.."

"And quit calling me princess!''

"Yes, princess." He says with a smirk I want to slap off his face.

I sigh, knowing that as long as I am acquainted with him, he will continue to call me that stupid name.

"Where was he?" I ask, scanning the vast forest.

"Uh.." He lifts his head from my shoulder, searching for a familiar land mark.

"It's still up a ways up..I know you're wondering how he can be so far away, since you never got very far aw-"

"You promised!'' I yell, rolling my eyes.

"Hello? Eeeevill!" He rolls his eyes, and places his head on my shoulder. I scowl. "As I was saying, _princess,_ I might have teleported him..."

"What?!"

"Sorry.."

"You are not!"

"I know!" He flashes a white smile, and I almost forget he's evil. I sigh as we ride on, and lean back into his chest. He smiles faintly, and tightens his grip on the reigns and my waist.

"How far out did you teleport him?" I ask after a mile's travel.

"Uh, a little longer out, he's in a shack. See, I gave your friend nice accommodations."

"Right. The shack is full of Skulltulas, isn't it?"

"No...Keese..."

"Are you kidding me?" I yell out, scaring the birds from the trees.

"No.."

I sigh and the rest of the trip remains silent. I dismount as we arrive at the shack.

"Why did you help me? Dosen't that kinda defeat the purpouse of hiding him?" I ask, hand on the door.

"I took a liking to you." he says simply.

I turn and look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, no! heheheh...not like that...I mean, I just met you.." He says, rubbing the back of his now crimson neck. I sigh and push open the door, slowly as not to disturb the horrors that could be held within.

I step into darkness, Dark's hand on my shoulder. "Be careful," he whispers in my ear.

I roll my eyes and walk in further, the floor boards creaking."Link?" I whisper, I hear a low groan and my heart skips a beat. A ray of sunlight shines in through a crack in the wall, and consuming the shack walls and ceiling are hundreds of thousands of Keese. I let out a squeak and take a step back, bumping onto Dark Link. He looks around frantically, and pulls me down on to the ground. I look at him perplexed, bit know that he knows what he's doing. I look to my left and see Link, lying on the floor, bloody, bruised and beaten. Every fiber of my being wants to run over and hold him, and I almost start to make my way over to him when Dark Link shoots me an angry look.

_'What's his problem?' _I wonder.

_'Kage, make a move, and so help me, I will kill you.' _Dark Link's voice says, in my head.

'_I knew I couldn't trust you.' _I steal a glance at his pained face.

_'If you move, the Keese will get you before I do._' his voice echos in my head, dripping with anxiety.

Outside, Epona whinnies, sending the black aerial creatures into a flurry of madness, all heading for the same spot. I let out a yelp and cling to Dark Link, gripping the hem of his tunic. He wraps me into his arms and holds me protectively, as the screeching chaos of blackness, continues on.

When the Keese have left the building, and my ears stop ringing, I crawl over to Link.

"Hey, it's me.' I whisper, smiling down at him.

He pulls himslef up and lays his head in my lap. "Hi.."

I push a strand of loose blond hair behind his ear and smile. "How are you feeling?"

He gives me a weak and pained smile. "I'm okay, but what is _he _doing here?'' He asks, venom filling his voice.

"He helped me find you." I explain, looking up at Dark Link who is leaning against the wall, hidden by shadows.

"That doesn't make sense..." Link mutters.

"I know. Maybe he's not all evil." I say with a laugh as I smile up at Dark.

"No, I am, I brought you here so you could see your friend one more time." He laughs manicall.y

"You're kidding, right?!" I gasp.

"Nope! Kage, you're coming with me or Link dies. Your choice."

I look at him dumbfounded. "Well, there goes me trusting you ever again." I mumble, trying to stand up.

Link grabs my arm and forces me back down again. "Don't you leave me." He whispers.

"I have to, he'll kill you."

"Then I'd rather have my dying moments with you by my side than to die alone, while you're off somewhere with him." He smiles and takes my hand.

Dark Link bursts out laughing, slumped against the wall, I look at him wondering how much healing potion he's taken recently.

"No need for the pity party and sad touchy feely goodbyes, I was just kidding, you morons!"

I storm over to him and slap him across the cheek, leaving a red mark almost as bright as his eyes.

"Ow, princess, that hurt.." He says, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't want to hear another word from you until I say so! Understand?!" I growl, starting to tend to Link's battle wounds. Surprisingly, Dark Link sits quietly.

"I need you to get the bottle of healing potion, and some bandage wrap." I mutter, pushing Link's sleeve up. His arm is all cut up, and he himself is barley conscious. I notice blood seeping down from his chest and sigh. "Bring me his Goron tunic too!"

I carefully help him remove his green Kokori tunic and accept the potion and bandages from Dark Link, who watches me work.

"Drink this." I whisper, handing Link the red substance. He groans, but drinks it much to his detest.

I wipe the blood from the large slash in his chest, which thankfully isn't very deep. He winces as I put the bandages on.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best." I mumble, now tending to his arms.

After I finish, I throw him the red tunic and help him up.

"We have to get going, Dark." I say, supporting Link. He wraps his arm around my waist tightly, trying not to fall. A dark look crosses Dark's face, darker than usual.

"Can I see you some time, princess?"

"Sure. You'll know where to find me."

He smiles and I help Link through the door. He smiles at me as I pull him onto Epona.

"So where we goin', Kage?" He asks, holding tightly around my waist.

"You are going home, and resting." I say, smiling.

"But Kage! I don't wanna!"

"You need to!"

"But I'll be all alone!" He whines, pouting.

"I will stay if you stop whining," I sigh.

"Works every time!" He mutters.

"What?!"

"Nothing.."

I laugh and roll my eyes, hoping to exit the woods soon for his sake.


End file.
